Conventionally, there has been a head protection airbag apparatus mounted on a vehicle in which an assist grip is disposed on an upper edge side of a window (for example, see JP-A-2012-179922). In the conventional head protection airbag apparatus, a folded body, which is folded such that a lower edge side of a deployed airbag comes close to an upper edge side thereof, is stored on the upper edge side of the window, and a bracket for attaching the assist grip is disposed near a storage region of the folded body so as to partially protrude to the vehicle inner side. Further, in the conventional head protection airbag apparatus, the folded body is stored on the upper edge side of the window while a protector interposed between the folded body and the bracket covers around the folded body.
In the conventional head protection airbag apparatus, the protector is disposed so as to cover an entire area under the bracket and reduces contact between the airbag and the bracket. The protector is configured such that a tip end is protruded largely downward from the bracket to the vehicle inner side. Since the protector has a long shape so as to cover a region under two brackets including a portion between the brackets, the protector is difficult to be bent when the airbag is being deployed and inflated, so that there is a possibility of interference with the airbag to be inflated, and there is room for improvement in that the airbag can be deployed and inflated quickly and smoothly.